footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Hart
| cityofbirth = Shrewsbury | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Burnley | clubnumber = 20 | youthyears = 2002–2003 | youthclubs = Shrewsbury Town | years = 2003–2006 2006– 2007 2007 2009–2010 2016–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = Shrewsbury Town Manchester City → Tranmere Rovers (loan) → Blackpool (loan) → Birmingham City (loan) → Torino (loan) → West Ham United (loan) Burnley | caps(goals) = 54 (0) 266 (0) 6 (0) 5 (0) 36 (0) 36 (0) 19 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2005–2006 2007–2009 2008– | nationalteam = England U19 England U21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (0) 21 (0) 75 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Charles Joseph John "Joe" Hart (born 19 April 1987) is an English professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Burnley and the England national team. With over 100 Premier League clean sheets, Hart holds the record for the most Premier League Golden Glove awards (four) and has amassed 71 international caps since his debut in 2008. He began his career at his hometown club Shrewsbury Town in the Conference and League Two. In 2006, he moved to top-flight Manchester City, having attracted the attention of several Premier League teams. He spent time on loan at Tranmere Rovers and Blackpool in his first season, before spending the 2009–10 season at Birmingham City. Hart was nominated for the PFA Young Player of the Year and was voted as the Premier League goalkeeper of the 2009–10 season in recognition of his performances at Birmingham. He returned to Manchester City for the 2010–11 season and won the Barclays Golden Glove for keeping the most clean sheets throughout the Premier League season. Hart replicated this feat in the 2011–12 season and was a key player during City's title-winning campaign. He won the Golden Glove for the third year in a row in the following season, and earned a second Premier League title in 2014. A former regular for England at Under-21 level, Hart made his senior international debut in June 2008, and is now recognised as England's first-choice goalkeeper. He has gained over 40 caps and was selected in England's squads for two World Cups and Euro 2012. Honours Clubs Manchester City *Premier League: 2011–12, 2013–14 *FA Cup: 2010–11 *Football League Cup: 2013–14 *FA Community Shield: 2012 Individual * Premier League Golden Glove: 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13 * Premier League PFA Team of the Year: 2009–10, 2011–12 * League Two PFA Team of the Year: 2005–06 * Birmingham City Player of the Year: 2009–10 * Manchester City Performance of the Season: 2010–11 * 2010–11 FA Cup Player of the Round: Semi-Finals External links *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerbase *Premier League *TheFA.com *Soccerway Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:English players Category:England youth international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England international players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Shrewsbury Town F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Tranmere Rovers F.C. players Category:Blackpool F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Torino F.C. players Category:National League players Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:Burnley F.C. players